A Legend to be Unlocked! The Search for The Black Slab!
It was a beautiful morning in the kingdom of Fiore. Magnolia town was bustling with mages and normal civilians alike going about their daily business. From going to work to attending school, some of the mages even going on quests. One particular mage was on a mission of his own personal agenda, one that could very well go down as a great discovery in history. However in order to do that the first thing he needed to do was to grab a few books. The young mage wore his usual green robes which went over his darker green robes. His normal green robes had white cuffs and was held together at the waist by a green band with a purple belt attached. He smiled as he entered the vast bookstore that contained all sorts of story books, cooking books, spell books and, the most important of all, texts on ancient legends and beasts. As he entered the bookstore the bell above him rung as the door knocked past it. The older mage in the back of the bookstore turned to look at the the front door. He was dressed in one of his usual grey suits with a long brown coat he wore for traveling and was carrying a suitcase of equipment, having stopped by the bookshop on his way back to Bantia. He peered around the corner of the bookshelf to get a better look at the other patron. Prob'bly jus' some youngun lookin' for a adventure book or somethin', ''he thought. He returned to his perusing of the stores books, continuing to look for the tome he was seeking whilst he looked at the vial of ink in his hand, the dark red liquid pressed up against one wall like magnets on metal. ''Should be the next row over... Let's 'ope it's what ah need.... '' He made his way down to the next line of bookshelf, doubtful of the shopkeeper's word. She was smarter than she seemed, but he had reasons to doubt her claims that she had that "exact" book. The young mage walked over towards the shopkeeper. "Excuse me miss, you wouldn't happen to have any ancient texts on The Violet Flame Lion King do you?" "Yes we do," she responded with a cheery smile. "It's just over there." She pointed past the older Mage. "Thanks," he said with a nod. The young mage briefly made his way past the older mage and started to look through the series of books along the shelves. The older mage glanced at the younger through the corner of his eye as they passed. ''He's lookin' fer somethin' on '''that'? he pondered. He looked back down at the vial in his hand, the crimson ink writhing against the glass walls. Holding it up to the shelf, he saw that the ink was pointing to a specific book with a faded orange cover. He removed the book from the shelf and quickly began skimming through the record of ancient cultists, leaning gently against the heavy bookcase for comfort. ''Ah doubt this'd be a complete copy, but it don't hurt much ta check. The young Mage eventually found what he was looking for and he began to read it. The first thing that puzzled him was that the book was so short. The second thing he noticed is that all of this was theory, none of the information was concrete. The final clue was that a whole chapter of the book was missing. The mage flicked pages until he saw the contents page. He raised and eyebrow as he noticed that the title of the missing chapter was still in the book. He closed the book firmly and the walked back to the shop keeper hurrying past the older Mage and accidently barging past him. "Honestly... People no manners these days..." The man huffs as he straightens himself out. His hypothesis was correct, as the section of the book he was looking for had been altered and removed. Whoever made the artifact he was looking for hid his tracks well. He managed to put the book back before he was shoved aside by the young riffraff. "Sorry, old man!" the mage called back as he barged pass the older mage. He walked up to the shopkeeper and placed the book on the counter. "Do you know where the rest of the book is?" He asked, heading straight to the point. "I'm sorry sir that is the only version of the book that we have in this store," she said politely before turning back to arranging to books. "Miss, you and I know very well that the chapter on all of the information on The Black Slab is missing," he pursued. "Seriously sir, you shouldn't believe in Fairy Tales. Now if you're done asking questions on things that don't exist could you please select another book if this one doesn't please you?" The shopkeeper replied, clearly agitated at the pestering. "If ah could just pitch in for a bit, mademoiselle, but ah do believe he's raight...." The "old man" interrupted. He stepped out from the line of books obscuring him. "Dat is the third edition of dat anthology, am ah correct?" "Why... Yes, yes it is sir..." she responded, unsure of the other guest in her store. "But the book wouldn't mention something like tha-" "Now dat there, madam', is were yer wrong..." he retorted, holding his open right palm upwards. A deep, wine-colored magic circle formed over his head, dropping a similar looking book into his palm. "... Because I jus' so 'appen ta have the exact same book raight here." He waved the book back and forth like a fan, clearly waiting to see how the young lady would respond. "Oh...um," the woman was very flustered that the older mage decided to chip in. "What are your names?" she sighed. "I'm Katsuro, Katsuro Yamada," the younger mage replied. "Ah'm Hyde Desjardins. Pleased ta make yer acquaintance." The elder mage gave the woman a small nod out of respect. "Well Katsuro and Hyde, there are some things that are better off kept away from the general public. In order to prevent more needless loss of life," she said sternly. "Why are you two looking for this sort of information anyway?" "Ya see, dangerous information and ancient texts happen ta be mah peculiar institution. Ah'm from the Aged Pelt Guild and discovering lost tomes and artifacts are our cherished way of life," Hyde explained. He gestured to Katsuro by his side. "Howevah, ah have no clue why this one's lookin' for it." "I've got my own personal agenda in mind. Plus I'm from the Hydra Head Guild," Katsuro replied with a smile. "So you two are particularly strong Legal mages?" she said. "Well I guess I can let you in on some information. The missing chapter of the book is actually a live extract from one of the only survivors to have ever seen The Black Slab. In order to stop other explorers from needlessly dying, the Ten Wizard Saints put out a law to take out that particular chapter of the book." "Huh... Well it didn't do much to keep people from looking for it... " Hyde looked over to Katsuro, raising an eyebrow. "The man has a point," Katsuro glanced at Hyde. "Looking for it is one thing, actually knowing where to look is completely different," she replied. There was a bang as the door to the bookstore was slammed open. Five hooded figures in black coats appeared inside the bookstore. The five did a synchronised walk towards the shopkeeper. This can't be good, Katsuro thought to himself. One of the hooded figures suddenly spoke with a gravely voice."Miss, we are looking for the missing chapter on The Black Slab and we have reason to believe that it is in this establishment." "Well you must be in the wrong store," she replied. "Just like I told these gentlemen, the chapter has been removed from the books." "Obviously you don't think we mean business," the hooded figure said as he clicked his fingers. A small flame appeared in his hand and he flung it at a nearby bookshelf, setting it a blaze. "Now hold on there, boys," Hyde said, another magic circle forming over his's head as a green bound book dropped into his hand, the first book he was holding disappearing. The new book had elaborate decorations with etchings of plants. His eyes were drawn to the burning books with concern. "We don' want no trouble." "Well there's going to be some serious trouble if we don't get what we want!" The figure said. He went to click his fingers again, but suddenly Katsuro's hand was firmly wrapped around the hooded figure's wrist. "If you burn this place down, you'll never end up finding your book anyway!" Katsuro tried to explain. "Zip it kid," Another hooded figure said whilst dashing towards Katsuro aiming to punch the latter in the face. "Well if we haveta fight," Hyde sighed, the book glowing faintly, "Then let's take dis outside." He pointed his fingers, a small spore-like seed popping from his fingers and burrowing into the floor. Immediately, a large cyan mushroom the size of a dog covered in putrid green pustules sprouted out of the floorboards. As a few of the hooded figure swinging the punch recoiled in surprise, Hyde struck the side of the mushroom with his boot, causing the mushroom to release a powerful gust of soporific wind, strong enough to extinguish the fires and blow Hyde, Katsuro, and the figures out the door. Katsuro did a backflip and landed on his feet. A yellow aura surrounded him and his eyes became golden as he activated his Beast Mimicry Magic. He selected the 'Silk of a Spider' Mimic and spat out a ball of spider silk at one of the hooded figures as he he went to stab Katsuro with his concealed dagger. The ball of web hit the figure in his wrist and stuck the assailant to the wall. Katsuro smiled, unaware that another hooded figure was about to slice him with an Ice-Make: Sword slash. Hyde slid across the ground, quickly leaping to his feet as the magic circle over his head changed the green book to a worn, dark brown book with gilded edges. He pointed his hand to the figure assailing Katsuro and channeled the spellbook. "Sinful Law: Luxuria." He evoked as a roiling red orb of liquid formed in his palm, soaring at the sword of ice and melting straight through the blade. The orb splattered against the figure, dazing him in searing pain as the boiling fluid sticks to his body. "Sinful Law: Acedia," He commanded as chains formed from the tile pavement below them, reaching out to the figure covered in red oil. The chains wrapped around the figure's arms and tightened, pinning him down to the ground on his back as another assailant approached Hyde with a requipped sword. Katsuro turned around just in time to see Hyde fire the boiling orb at the hooded figure and chain him down. As another opponent approached Hyde with a requipped sword, Katsuro activated his his 'Speed of a Cheetah' Mimic and dashed towards the opponent. The figure was caught off guard when Katsuro dashed in front of him. He didn't even have time to block the high speed kick that sent him flying into another hooded figure, knocking them both out as they landed on the floor. Katsuro looked back at Hyde. "Thanks for the saves," he said while giving a thumbs up. "Wasn't nothin, really...." Hyde began brushing dust off his coat, assessing what had just happened. "Un, deux ... What really 'as me interested is what they said 'bout that chapter.... Trois, quatre - Say, weren't there five o' them?" "Hey you're right! Where's that guy gone?" Katsuro said whilst scanning the area. The duo then heard some scuffling inside the shop, followed by the splintering of wood. " 'E could at least 'ave the decency ta fight us out here..." Hyde said with a drawn out sigh. He gripped his book and charged inside the building, hoping that it's contents were still in one piece. Katsuro dashed into the building right after Hyde. The two stopped upon and entry and looked around. Katsuro then noticed that there was a massive whole in the floor near the centre of the shop. "They're probably down there," Katsuro suggested as he ran towards the hole and jumped down it. "All this for a few pages. Can't say this hasn't happened before." Hyde requipped his ledger into a tome with a black and white cover and embellished with a silver crown before following the younger mage, allowing Katsuro to take the lead. Katsuro lead the way down the tunnel. After a few seconds of running, the duo entered a room. The room was very wide and was practically empty apart from the single pedant all with a black book on it. The shopkeeper was lying on the floor, clearly injured. Meanwhile the hooded figure was looking down at her, anger filling his face. "You better explain to me how to get past this security. Or else I will have to break a few bones," he said threateningly. Category:Mercutiorty